


Don't Cross The Streams

by dragonwrangler



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossing fandoms can be dangerous for your health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cross The Streams

Bones cursed as the Doctor’s question marked umbrella smacked the armor covering his leg then shouted at Jim, “You couldn’t have picked someone bigger?”

“Hey!” Jim waved Jack Frost’s staff. “If we were in my fandom, we wouldn’t have freaking Orcs chasing us would we, oh Lord of the Mark!”

“Ah hah!” The Doctor juggled the reins to the racing Rhosgobel rabbits and his wand- tangling his Hufflepuff scarf in the mess- before spinning around and pointing the wand at the Orcs. “Expelliarmus!”

“Wrong fandom!” Jim bellowed.

“I’m surrounded by goddamn IDIOTS!” Bones yelled as he glared at them both.


End file.
